dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tumeric (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Movie: "Dragon Ball Fusion" Fanga: "Explosive Victories! The Tournament Continues!" |Race=Frieza's Race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 2360 |Status= Deceased |Address=Frieza's Homeworld |Occupation= Martial Artist |Allegiance=Tumeric's Clan |Classification= |Affiliations=Tumeric's Clan (clansmen) }} Tumeric (タメリック Tamerikku) is a member of Frieza's race and a participant of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. Appearance Tumeric wears a similar to Vegeta's whis outfit minus the whis symbol except blue and green in colour. He also wears black pants with green sides and white boots along with white gloves. He has his bio-armour is yellow in colour and has an orange gem and black eyes (with orange eyebrows in Dragon Ball Fusions). Personality Unlike most of his race; Tumeric is a warm-hearted as he handles most of his battles with a serious and intellectual manner. Power Tumeric is a powerful fighter and was capable of fighting against Shabbet. A reliable alien who possesses a balanced amount of melee, ki blast, and psychic abilities. While in his First form; he was able to overpower Shabbet's fused form. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Energy Blade - An energy sword technique. **Tailless Razor - Tumeric creates an energy sword in the shape of a tail and proceeds to use it in a similar fashion to Tail Attack. **Aurora Cut - A giant energy blade of Aurora Energy and used against Shabbet. Tumeric places his hands together similar to Double Axe Handle and launches a massive energy blade. *Death Wave - A Ki Slash technique. **Hi-Speed Death Wave - A more powerful version of Death Wave. ***S Hi-Speed Death Wave - An even more powerful version of Death Wave. ***MAX Power Death Wave - A more powerful version of Hi-Speed Death Wave used in his MAX Power form. *Psychic Eyes - A technique used by General Blue and adopted by Tumeric. *Spirit Psychic Ball - After breaking free from Shabbet's Paralysis and avoiding his Corona Mass Eradication attack - Tumeric fires ball of psychic energy at close range at an attempt to cause massive damage. Tumeric used every ounce of his energy to increase the power of the attack and attempts to *Burning Attack - A technique used by Future Trunks. **Burning Bomber - An enhanced variation of Burning Attack. **Burning Aurora - A stronger variation of Burning Attack that uses Aurora energy. *Headbutt - A physical attack against Shabbet. *Psycho Barrier - Tumeric surrounds himself with a purple barrier. *Super Explosive Wave - A powerful explosive wave used against Shabbet. Transformations True Form The form that Tumeric was born in and is simply referred to as his true form or his base form. After he failed to defeat Shabbet with his Super Explosive Wave - Tumeric decides to return to his true form. He is able to retain the power he received from the Nightmare Fruits he consumed to take on the Nightmare Transformations. In this form; he appears to be as share the same height as Cooler's 3rd Form while appearing identical to his 2nd Form only with his head resembling Head-type 26 with while retaining an orange section on his head and single orange gem on his chest. Nightmare Fruit-induced Nightmare Transformations As Tumeric lacks the mutations and modifications of a Frost Demon Clan - He cannot assume the Nightmare Transformations freely and can only do so through the Nightmare Fruit. 1st Form Tumeric is able to achieve the Nightmare Transformations via the Nightmare Fruit given to him by Raimeihan as he is unable to use the transformations due to lacking the mutations required for the transformation. Tumeric wears a similar to Vegeta's whis outfit minus the whis symbol except blue and green in colour. He also wears black pants with green sides and white boots along with white gloves. He has his bio-armour is yellow in colour and has an orange gem and black eyes (with orange eyebrows in Dragon Ball Fusions). He also lacks a tail in this form. 2nd Form By using the Nightmare Fruit a second time; Tumeric was able to assume the second form of the Nightmare Transformations. As a result of his transformings; his uniform is destroyed and while gaining a large boost in power. In this form; he towers over Shabbet in terms of his height while his muscle mass increase. His brow ridges disappear as his face lose the bio-armour revealing his blue skin while having grey parts on his cheek resembling head-type 11. His hands are blue while his bio-armour still cover his feet and the most his body. He has orange sections on his torso and ankles while still lacking his tail as his bio-armour is yellow in colour. 3rd Form By using the Nightmare Fruit a third time; Tumeric was able to assume the third form of the Nightmare Transformations. In this form; his head morphs similar to Frieza's 3rd Form except he doesn't have any horns or a tail as his nose disappear and his voice seems to become slightly deeper. Most his appearance roughly remains the same and is able to overwhelm Shabbet in after eating a Nightmare Fruit himself. Max Power Tumeric is able to use the same transformation-like power-up used by Master Roshi to bulk up both his muscle and his power. He gains a massive increase in muscle mass and power. However, Tumeric loses most of his speed and is much slower. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists